


Vipères

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthur is kinda there, F/F, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, and other marvelous things, but hey they fuck, hot ladies hating each other's guts, i don't want to tag precisely every sex thing, it's very vague anyway, langage pas gentil, like ok ça me va mais on aurait pu me prévenir, or do they ?, this is not romantic, when did I became the smut writer of this fandom ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Elles ne se haïssent jamais autant que lorsqu'elles s'embrassent.
Relationships: Aelis/Demetra (Kaamelott), Demetra/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Vipères

La petite nouvelle est une sale vipère, ça ne fait pas un pli.

Démétra en a croisé, des grandes dames, depuis qu’elle est maîtresse officielle ‒ jouvencelles aux robes chatoyantes et matrone aux lourdes parures, toutes nées avec le ventre plein et des perles tressées dans leurs cheveux. Mais Aelis n’est pas comme ça. Elle est grande et belle et porte les soieries comme une seconde peau, c’est vrai (le tissu moule la courbe de ses hanches d’une manière qui fait remuer des sales choses dans l’esprit de Démétra et elle se hait un peu de se faire si facilement avoir) Mais il y a quelque chose d’autre, comme une pointe de fer dans le reflet de ses yeux sombres.

Elle vient de Carmélide, après tout. Là-bas, les femmes apprennent à manier les armes. Chacune à leur manière. Aelis a de lourdes boucles noires et des lèvres rondes : dans les mains de la bonne personne, ces attributs valent bien une épée.

Dangereuse, voilà ce qu’elle est, se dit Démétra en la voyant parader dans le château aux côtés du roi ou d’autres chevaliers. Contrairement aux autres maitresses en lice, elle a du lignage ‒ pas grand-chose, mais par rapport à elles autres, ça creuse l’écart. La garce a été fille de chef de clan, elle a déjà goûté au pouvoir.

Démétra serait bien hypocrite de lui reprocher son ambition, alors qu’elle-même brigue la place de reine depuis des années. Mais elle a le mérite de l’ancienneté, elle. Arthur, elle le connait sur le bout des doigts, le piquant de sa barbe sur ses joues, la sensation de sa main dans la sienne, le petit endroit derrière son oreille qui le fait particulièrement gémir. Ils ont une relation. Pas qu’elle l’aime d’amour, mais il y a quelque chose. On ne couche pas avec quelqu’un pendant des années sans développer certains attachements.

Ça, et puis, après avoir goûté à la vie de château, ça lui ferait bien mal au cul de se voir mise de côté en faveur d’une petite garce aux cils sombres et à la moue affectée. Les commentaires de la reine la font bouillir parce qu’ils la mettent devant le fait accompli : elle est remplaçable. Arthur peut trouver des femmes comme elle ailleurs, et il ne se gêne pas pour le faire.

Alors oui, il ne lui doit rien. Mais Démétra s’est sortie de la bouse toute seule, parce qu’elle a tapé dans l’œil du bon bonhomme. Et elle ne va pas se laisser évincer si facilement. Même par une des plus belles filles qu’elle ait jamais rencontré.

* * *

Démétra n’aime pas Aelis et Aelis n’aime pas Démétra : c’est un état de fait qui fait le bonheur des commères du château. Arthur les a une fois comparées à deux chattes qui feulent et Démétra a eu l’honnêteté de ne pas protester. Elle ne fait pas grand mystère de son inimité avec la vipère de Carmélide. Tumet dit que c’est parce qu’elles sont trop différentes, Azilis soutient qu’au contraire elles se ressemblent trop ; Azénor n’a pas d’opinion, mais Azénor a eu la bonne idée de se tirer du château avant l’arrivée de la garce. Démétra l’envie un peu.

Elles se jaugent, elles s’insultent, elles se détestent : c’est comme une guerre d’usure, poursuivie jusqu’à l’épuisement. Il fallait bien que ça explose, à un moment donné. Même si Démétra n’aurait pas imaginé que ça se passe ainsi.

Le corps d’Aelis est une lame et Démétra la voit se défaire de son fourreau de soie pour s’avancer, nue, vers le lit. Sa peau est brillante à la lueur des torches. Elle jubile ‒ ses lèvres sont rouges, étirées en un sourire carnassier. « On va voir ce qu’elle vaut, la maitresse principale… » grince-t-elle avec une moue moqueuse.

« J’espère que vous vous êtes lavée, » siffle Démétra en retour, par pure provocation. « L’odeur de bouse, je peux plus la sentir. »

Les doigts d’Aelis saisissent son visage avec violence, imprimant le contour de ses ongles dans la peau de ses joues. Démétra lève le menton, un peu par fierté et un peu parce que la bouche rouge est juste là, à sa portée. Aelis s’abat sur elle comme un oiseau de proie. L’attaque est vicieuse, toute en dents et mouvements de lèvres hargneux. C’est différent d’Arthur et ses baisers langoureux. Ici, elles se mordent les lèvres, se tirent les cheveux, se griffent, se plaquent contre les draps et Démétra ne se rappelle pas s’être jamais sentie aussi vivante.

« T’embrasse comme une gamine. » ricane Aelis. Démétra agrippe sa tête et la force à la fermer. Elle sent le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, signe que l’une d’entre elles a dû se fendre la lèvre quelque part dans l’affaire. C’est comme embrasser une lame.

Des doigts sournois se glisse sous sa robe de nuit, porteurs de menaces et de promesses. Démétra soupire lorsqu’ils effleurent un sein et gémit lorsqu’ils s’y enfoncent, les ongles bien entretenus entamant encore une fois sa chair. Pour répliquer, elle laisse une longue griffure au travers du ventre de la garce, jusqu’à atteindre la toison sombre entre ses jambes. Le hoquet qui parvient à ses oreilles lorsqu’elle commence à jouer de ses doigts embrase ses veines. « Qui couine comme une gamine, maintenant ? » la nargue-t-elle.

Aelis lui inflige sa réponse sous la forme d’un baiser brûlant et d’une torsion mesquine sur son mamelon. Ça n’empêche pas Démétra de lui arracher d’autres gémissements, d’abord avec un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Elles doivent faire un boucan pas possible, mais honnêtement, Démétra s’en fout comme s’est pas permis. Elle a un corps chaud qui s’arque et crie au-dessus d’elle, tandis qu’elle contemple, hypnotisée, la manière dont les longues boucles d’Aelis retombent autour de ses seins nus dans la lumière des torches.

« T’aimes ce que tu vois ? » grince la garce, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière sous l’assaut renouvelé des doigts de Démétra. Elle se met à rire. On dirait une folle, les cheveux épars, les yeux écarquillés alors qu’elle tressaille, enfin terrassée. Démétra veut la gifler ou bien l’embrasser, elle ne sait pas, ça revient au même. « C’était à ta convenance ? » fait-elle en brandissant ses doigts luisants comme un trophée.

Le rire d’Aelis se fait cinglant : « Quoi, c’est tout ? Pour une maîtresse officielle, tu te contentes de peu. Ça doit être drôle, dans la chambre du roi. Tu finis toutes les nuits sans jouir, aussi ? »

« Quand j’ai des vipères dans mon lit, apparemment. » crache Démétra. « Si tu veux faire long feu avec le roi, faudra apprendre à te soucier du plaisir des autres. »

D’un coup, Aelis est entre ses jambes, les écartant de force, les ongles enfoncés dans la chair de ses cuisses. Elle se penche et Démétra sent ses cheveux chatouiller la peau tendre, tandis qu’une langue lascive frôle l’endroit négligé.

« Profite, » ricane Aelis. « Profite, et apprends. »

* * *

Elles couchent encore ensemble, après ça. C’est comme crever un abcès : ça fait un peu mal mais il faut bien que la gangrène s’évacue, que la tension descende. Dans les quelques jours qui suivent leurs affaires nocturnes, elles s’entendent presque bien. Elles parlent, vaguement. Une petite discussion sur le temps qu’il fait. Un demi-compliment sur une coiffure. Quelques mots sur leurs maisons.

Ça tue Démétra de l’admettre, mais elles se ressemblent beaucoup. S’il n’y avait pas eu Arthur et la place de reine, elles seraient peut-être même devenues amies.

L’accalmie ne dure jamais, cependant. Au bout de quelques jours, elles en sont à nouveau à se sauter à la gorge et à rouler entre les draps. Elles ne se haïssent jamais autant que lorsqu’elles s’embrassent avec rage, jusqu’à fendre leurs lèvres et consteller leurs hanches de bleus.

Il n’empêche que parfois, il y a des moments, au milieu des coups hargneux et des moqueries insidieuses, où quelque chose d’autre pointe le bout de son nez. Pas de l’affection, certainement pas de l’amitié. Mais quelque chose comme de la camaraderie. Comme lorsqu’Aelis lui souffle, les doigts tordus en elle : « Si je deviens reine. Tu pourras rester. Comme ma maîtresse ou celle du roi, je m’en fous. Tu resteras. »

C’est peut-être un peu pour ça que lorsqu’Arthur perd sa couronne, Démétra quitte Kaamelott. Par défi. Par esprit de contradiction. Par peur qu’Aelis garde sa promesse. Ou bien par peur qu’elle ne la garde pas. Qu’elle ait imaginé la lueur possessive dans les yeux de la vipère, que l’espoir dans ses veines se transforme en poison.

Elle se maque avec le petit crétin qu’est Yvain de Carmélide (Carmélide, toujours la Carmélide, c’est quoi son problème avec la Carmélide ?) et c’est peut-être revoir ses ambitions à la baisse, mais la dernière fois que cette épée a été plantée dans la pierre, on n’a pas vu de roi pendant quinze ans, alors chef de clan est le mieux qu’elle puisse espérer pour le moment.

Sauf qu’Yvain est un con et son acolyte est débile. Ils ont leur dynamique dont elle est strictement exclue, leurs baisers tendres, leurs regards langoureux, et Démétra regrette l’époque où on la parait de bijoux et elle était exemptée de faire la tambouille.

La visite d’Arthur contre sa joue a au moins le mérite de lui rappeler un peu ces années confortables passées à Kaamelott, avant qu’elle ne fasse le pari risqué de rejoindre Yvain. Le roi (elle sait qu’il ne l’est plus, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure) relève ses jupes et plonge la tête entre ses jambes, histoire de bien la préparer pour la suite. Sa barbe lui chatouille l’intérieur des cuisses. Il est appliqué, efficace. Coups de langue précis, des mains fermes qui parcourent la peau sous sa chemise.

Démétra voudrait plus. Elle voudrait des ongles qui lui griffent la peau et des doigts mesquins entre ses jambes, une bouche pulpeuse et acide contre sa gorge, une rivière de cheveux noirs. Mais on n’a pas toujours ce qu’on veut. Alors elle ferme les yeux, juste un peu, histoire de pouvoir prétendre que les cheveux qui lui frôlent le visage sont plus longs et bouclés. C’est pathétique mais ça marche.

Arthur est un amant prévenant, quoi qu’elle pense de ses performances en elles-mêmes. De toute façon, c’est elle qui est à l’origine de l’affaire, pas lui. C’est pour elle, tout ça. Il y va avec les doigts, comme elle aime, et ne fait pas de commentaire lorsqu’elle laisse échapper un « Ae- ! » strident entre ses gémissements.

Et puis de toute façon, pense-t-elle avec une colère mêlée de frustration, il est mal placé pour se plaindre. Elle aussi, elle a eu son compte de mauvais prénoms sifflés entre les draps.

N’empêche, elle ne se sent conne comme c’est pas permis. Quand on a un roi dans son lit, on ne devrait pas désirer autre chose. Surtout pas des sales pétasses de Carmélide à la langue de vipère et aux longs cils noirs.

* * *

L’emblème de la Carmélide est un couple de vipères, lui apprend Yvain, un soir dans leur cabane minable. C’est un vieux symbole absolument pas applicable à sa situation particulière, mais Démétra ne peut pas s’empêcher de réfléchir.

Elle se rappelle que les jumelles ont déserté le château depuis un moment, et qu’après son départ, Aelis est restée la seule maîtresse dans ce royaume sans roi, accrochée à sa place incertaine dans un pari osé. C’est stupide, mais c’est un choix.

Démétra se demande ce que ça aurait changé, si elle était restée. Si sans Arthur pour les opposer, elles auraient pu trouver un moyen de faire front commun, comme avait l’air de le suggérer Aelis. La reine et la maîtresse. Une combinaison qui aurait peut-être eu ses avantages.

Mais bon. Elles ne le sauront jamais. Démétra s’est échappée avec une morsure dans leur relation instable, déposant un poison qu’elle peut sentir gangréner ses entrailles.

Deux vipères peuvent difficilement s’aimer, voilà tout. Surtout quand elles n’essaient même pas.


End file.
